rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Agent Maroon78
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Agent Maroon78 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Oo7nightfire (Talk) 05:40, November 15, 2012 Hello Agent Maroon78, welcome to the wiki. First off, you don't need permission to edit a page. If it's locked you can't edit it. If not, feel free to. Also please look over the policies (mainly Speculation); these will help you. As for your requests, the Meta trivia would be fine, just reword it a bit. As for the # of episodes for characters, I'm not sure as, like West said, would be a hassle overall (not just while a season is airing) and people would constantly change things; although it sounds interesting. I also don't think it would tell their role very much, that's what the "Role in Plot" section is for (the longer the plot, the better the significance). I'm okay with the Meta trivia, but not so much with # of episodes for characters. You can inform the other admins about this though, and seee what they think. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:56, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Relationships You're right, it's inconsistent and I will change it. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:53, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you on both removing the rocket launcher on Simmons' recurring gags & changing Utah to MIA. Oo7nightfire (talk) 16:06, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Avatar You seemed cool and it was easy to guess what to base this on, so I was bored and decided to make this for you. If you don't want to use it that's fine too, because really it's no trouble at all for me to make these so I'd still be cool with it. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 22:51, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, glad I could help then, no problem dude XD ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 00:10, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea how it's happening. It is most likely a bug that only wikia can fix. It is also happening on other wikis as well. To prevent them, before publishing an edit, click the arrow next to the Preview button & click "Show changes". It should reveal the unwanted question marks, along with ur changes, in the window. Then exit the "Show changes" window, switch to "source mode" and remove the ?''' in '''source mode. Make sure you go back to show changes to see if u missed anything. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:15, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Relationships (Doc & Sheila) Doc, I believe deserves one as he has shown to have relationships with the characters. Sheila on the other hand, I 'm not sure, since she hasn't really shown relationships with a many characters, only a handful. But I think we could still make one for her, maybe squeeze something in. Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:51, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to say great job on creating the relationships page for Doc! It looks really good and consistent! I also like how you intergrated Church's time travel into the time line. I changed the title to "Into the Future" if you dont mind. I thought it fit and seemed simple. And yeah, I think you can add the animation trivia to their respective pages. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:08, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Sheila maybe, but I don't think for Meta, since he rarely talks to anybody and mostly everyone has the same opinion of him: scared or intimidated. It would be difficult to incorporate a relationship page for Meta. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:21, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat You're welcome. I'm not sure, I myself rarely get on chat. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:54, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Making a Blog http://rvb.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreateBlogPage ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 21:19, December 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks and Favor Comic progress on paper: 13 pgs. On computer: 0 I am a master of procrastination. Yeah, actually there are a few things on the Lopez article that could be fixed up still, except I lost motivation after I finished the plot. I did have plans to fix up a lot of things on the wiki, but since I lack the motivation to do so they never came to fruition. A reason I did Lopez in the first place was because he's one of my favorite charchters. Donut...eh, I guess Donut's ok, but, not really a favorite. Still, I would like it if his article was fixed up too. I might give it a go someday soon, when I feel like it. Right now I have to prepare for exams next week. Maybe after that when I'm on break. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 00:02, December 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Image Captions No, not all images need captions & there is no limit to how many images should contain them. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:45, December 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: New Blog It seemed more of just you voicing your opinion, rather than inviting others to do the same. People would likely just read it and go, "Huh, that's neat." and then move on with what they were doing. Especially during the off season where nothing is happening. The people who would comment aren't here and any others are probably too busy. Or maybe lazy. I thought it was a nice blog but I don't really have the time or motivation to make a big response to it. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 04:15, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Image help No, I have not experienced this problem. It may have something to do with your computer. Try adding an image to a pg on another wiki, or on a pg on this wiki, in order to further test the problem. I'll briefly add an image to your blog to see if the problem occurs for me. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:43, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome. Same to you! Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:17, December 24, 2012 (UTC)